The objectives of this proposal are to identify the sites of biosynthesis of the proteins which initiate the intrinsic pathway of blood coagulation, and to investigate at the cellular and biochemical level mechanisms which regulate the synthesis and secretions of these proteins. Tissue and cell cultures as well as cell-free translation systems will be assayed for in vitro production.